The present invention relates to an adjustable print media path system and method, and more particularly to a system for a printer that is adjustable to accommodate print media of various form factors used in the printer.
Printers have been developed to print on a wide variety of media, such as adhesive backed labels and tubing. To aid the transition from one print media to another, some printers are configured to receive print media cartridges having an interchangeable form factor, regardless of the print media contained therein. These print media cartridges are easily installed into a printer, replaced when empty, and exchanged as desired.
Some printers can be configured to use both print media housed on a print media cartridge or fed into the printer from a separate external container. For example, tubing is available in various diameters and wall thicknesses, often requiring a relatively large roll (as compared to the printer) to house a desirable amount of print media. This external roll arrangement eliminates the numerous print media cartridge changes that would be required if the tubing is housed in a print media cartridge loaded into the printer. However, changing the source of the print media, for example from a print media cartridge to an external print media roll, often requires that the internal media path defined by the internal components of the printer be manually adjusted. Other printers required the insertion or removal of separate attachments to establish the desired path of the print media through the printer.
In many instances, the engagement between the print media and internal drive rollers, pinch rollers, and the like influences the operation of the printer, and more specifically, the feeding of the print media through the printer. An incorrect print media path may result in poor-quality printing, jamming of print media, and increased wear of the internal components.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved print media path system that is capable of use in a printer.